laign_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
Zero is a tiefling with a pale complexion and blood red eyes. He serves as the Laign Adventurers Guild's rogue, and is the party's designated decapitator, from cultists and kobolds to dragons. Zero specializes in all types of decapitation, despite only having a basic dagger. His fondness of decapitation most likely stems from the bloodrush he got when he killed Simon Lacault with the overwhelming force of a Torturous strike, resulting in Simon's head and hood flying across the room. Early History Zero was born to a relatively small but quite powerful Tiefling clan who were known for their affinity with magic, and their red markings which ran from their shoulders to their hands. His clan was only interested in their magic, and was obsessed with using it to build the greatest empire to date. Zero, however, had being born with almost nothing for magical talent, and was subsequently exiled from the clan at an early age to roam the world. Researching all sorts of normal and dark magics to further their cause eventually led the clan to it's downfall. Everyone in the clan living at the homestead was killed. Additionally their homes burned to the ground as any trace of their existence was to be wiped from history to ensure their research wasn't continued. It is believed this was carried out due to the fear that Tieflings might replace humanity as the world's top race. Pre-Adventurer's Guild After being exiled Zero roamed from city to city stealing whatever he could to get by. He kept to this life style until he was around 20, when he was caught stealing from the leading family of the city. While they did not see his face, his horns stood out in a world of humans. Fleeing into the nearby forests in the dead of night, he eventually came to a Raven Queen chapel, and decided it seemed like a good enough place to lay low for a while. The people at this chapel seemed genuinely nice, and Zero decided to join them soon after. Some years later he met Dances with Wolves, a fellow worshiper of the Raven Queen. Not long after that the pair joined a dragon born named Vahlok in an attempt to guard a caravan headed to the city of Laign. Laign Adventurers Guild *somthing for later* Future plans A strange voice keeps trying to convince Zero to take over the world. Zero has some interest in this already, but seems to lack the resources and ambition to do it. However he has come up with a plan to start a settlement in the Borderlands, as a starting point for his conquest of the world, his only thought as he lies awake each night. What Zero is currently wondering about, is after the cultist leader is dealt with, he might be able establish a good sized city using the remaining cultists. They would build and maybe inhabit it, providing they will cooperate and convert to worshiping the Raven Queen. This may be possible if their leader is dealt with. Category:People Living In Laign